Jaune Arc-Multiverse
by shuxley004416
Summary: Teams RWBY and PNR have been taken away and forced to watch alternate realities starring Jaune Arc. Based on 'Endless Possibilities of Jaune arc' by JC of the Corn
1. We're cops

A/N-This story is based of on of my favourite stories 'Endless Possibilities of Jaune Arc' by JC of the Corn. I really liked the idea of the RWBY cast reacting to Jaune Arc is I asked about it and he gave he the green light to make my own series using this idea.

 **Chapter 1-We're Cops**

''Uh, what happened?'' Groaned Ruby.

''Wait where's Jaune!?'' Panicked Pyrrha.

''Uh guys. Were back here again.'' stated Ren as everyone looked at their surroundings and realized were they all were.

''That you are Ren. That you are.'' Everyone turned around and saw a young boy who was around their age, leaning against a wall.''

''Who the hell are you!? Why'd you bring us here!?'' Demanded Yang as she tried to activate Ember Cecilia but she didn't have her weapon on her, nobody had their weapons.

''Yeah if your wondering were your weapons are, there back at Beacon.'' Relied the boy.

''Well how did we get here again?'' Asked Blake

''Well first off, you ever heard of a multiverse theory?''

''Of course we have, but have you?'' Relied Weiss causing the boy to frown.

''Oh my god so transparent, well the theory states that there are an infinite number of universes co-existing with ours on parallel dimensional planes.''

''Dimensional planes of course.'' Repeated Weiss.

''No don't do that.'' The boy grimaced. ''Don't just repeat the last two words I said like you already kind of knew what I was talking about, you have no idea what I'm talking about.''

''Well with that being said, how did we get here.'' Repeated Blake.

''Ah yes well as you'll recall you were all brought here once before sometime in the past were you reacted to alternate versions of your friend Jaune Arc. Well You were brought here by the author known as JC of the Corn. Well I, the person who brought you here this time am known as shuxley004416.'' Nora and Ruby laughed quietly to themselves in the background at the humorous and weird titles.

''Well I, along with many other authors were able to see your reactions to those alternate realities and lots of authors were big fans of it. So much so that I decided to take a crack at it myself so your here to react to more versions of your good friend for my amusement.'' The author then vanished into thin air before any of the RWBY case could ask any more questions.

''So are we really doing this?'' Yang asked as a large screen turned itself on.

''I guess we have no choice.'' deduced Pyrrha as they all got ready to watch.

 **The camera zooms in on Sun Wukong as he's walking down the street. That is until he stopped by a parked cop car with no-one in sight.**

 **''Oh hey cop car. Where're your drivers? Oh you don't got anyone to drive you? So sad. How about I hop in and we go get us some slurpees?''**

''Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?'' Asked Weiss.

''I think he is.'' Replied Yang

''Just like Grand Theft Auto!'' Exclaimed Nora causing everybody to stare at her.

''What do you mean Grand Theft Auto?'' Asked a perplexed Ruby.

 **''The camera ten switched to Jaune walking down the streets of Vale minding his own business until...**

 **''GET ON THE GROUND ASSHOLE! DO IT! DO IT NOW! I'LL FREAKING SHOOT YOUR LEGS OFF!''**

 **''Oh my god, oh my god.'' Whimpered Jaune as he lied on the floor with his hands behind his head.**

 **''Ha ha ha ha!'' Laughed Sun as he pulled up next to Jaune in a stolen cop car.**

''Oh my god he actually did it.'' Muttered Blake.

''That was horrible!'' Exclaimed Pyrrha feeling bad for Jaune.

''That was hilarious!'' Laughed Yang.

''I wanna try that!'' Exclaimed Nora.

''No Nora.'' Muttered Ren.

 **''Sun? Goddammit you scared the-holy hell did you steal a cop car!? Do you know how illegal that is!?'' Exclaimed Jaune.**

 **''Pfft, who's gonna pull over a cop car? Nobody.'' Sun waved off.**

 **''Wow that actually makes a lot of sense.'' That's kind of scary.''**

''Oh Jaune please don't get in the car with him.'' Muttered Pyrrha.

''Oh, I'm starting to like were this is going.'' Stated Yang.

 **The camera then cut to Sun driving the stolen cop car down the street with Jaune riding shotgun with the cars sirens blaring.**

 **''This is awesome!'' Exclaimed Sun.**

 **''Yeah I was just thinking of littering, but I'd never do it.''**

 **''zzzzz-All cars we've got a 10-83 on third and Jefferson all units respond-zzzzz'' Jaune and Sun just stared at each other before pulling up by a bar apparently known as 'Beerschatz'.**

 **The camera then cut to what seemed to be a crime scene inside the bar. There was a dead body on the floor and a cop already present.**

 **''Alright, what do we got?'' Asked Sun with a faux serious tone of voice.**

 **''Triple cromicide, proops AWOL but the victims got multiple BLT's to the head. Cut and dry.'' Replied the cop.**

''Did anyone understand what that guy just said.'' Asked Ren.

 **''That's damn good police work police guy.'' Complimented Sun.**

 **The bartender then placed two cold mugs of beer onto the counter. ''You two keep fighting the good fight.'' He said referring to Sun and Jaune.**

 **''Wait. These are...Free?'' Sun asked sceptically.**

 **''Yeah, always on the house for cops.'** **' The bartender replied.**

 **''Yeah...Because were cops.'' Jaune and Sun then grasped their beers and began to drink.**

''Oh no.'' Moaned Pyrrha.

''Ha! Its about time vomit boy lived a little.'' Commented Yang.

Blake just narrowed her eyes at Sun's behaviour.

The next few scene's showed Sun and Jaune as they used there status as 'cops' do get free stuff. First they used it to get free pizza, then they used it to get recreational drugs from a medical centre, then they stopped at a strip club were apparently, they gave free lap dances to cops.

The camera then cut to Sun and Jaune in the cop car driving down the street with tons of free stuff in the back seats.

''Dude this is amazing! Look at all this free stuff were getting!'' Exclaimed Jaune.''

''I know right? I should do this more often.'' Commented Sun.

 **''zzzzz-Car 69 where're you going in such a hurry?-zzzzz''**

 **''Oh crap that's us.'' Muttered Sun. ''Uhh, ah theres a uh...Bank robbery. Happening right know.''**

 **''zzzzz-Theres a bank robbery!?-zzzzz''**

 **''Yeah there's a huge one. Heading there right know radio man.''**

 **''Dude what are you doing?'' Asked Jaune as Sun turned on the sirens.**

 **''Didn't you hear? There's a bank robbery!''**

 **''What! No theres not!''**

 **''Protect and serve!'' Sun exclaimed as he crashed the cop car into the doors of a bank. They then got out, armed with handguns because reasons.**

''Are they seriously robbing a bank!?'' Exclaimed Weiss.

''Jaune wouldn't do this in real life would he? Asked Ruby.

Pyrrha just made a mental note to keep Sun and Jaune as far away from each other as possible.

 **''Where's all your money!? Sun demanded as he walked towards the banker.''**

 **'Please don't shoot me!'' Begged the banker.**

 **''Please don't make me.'' Replied Sun as he cocked his handgun.**

 **Sun and Jaune then ran into the bank vault and began talking bag loads of cash.**

 **''Quick, we've gotta protect all this cash.'' Said Sun hurriedly.**

 **''So no-one can steal. it?'' Asked Jaune.**

 **''Yeah, yeah.'' Sun replied quickly.**

 **''Good thinking.'' Complemented Jaune as he began to gather the bags of cash.**

 **They then walked outside thinking they were in the clear but multiple police cars were parked outside and dozens of police officers, all having their guns drawn and aimed at them.**

 **''Dude what do we do?'' Jaune asked Sun worriedly.**

 **Sun just walked forwards towards the dozens of officers. ''Its alright!'' He called out. ''Were cops!''**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **''Its cool they're cops.''**

 **''They're cops.''**

 **''They're cops.''**

 **''They're cops.''**

 **''They're cops.''**

 **''Cops!''**

 **Then all of the cops seemed to forget that the two had just tried to rob a bank and that they pretended to be cops and apparently began partying.**

Everyone was silent. Not being able to describe what they just watched.

''Well...At least it...Sort of had a happy ending.'' Deduced Ruby trying to beak the silence.


	2. I shot Mercury in the face

**Chapter 2-I shot Mercury in the face**

''Well that was shocking.'' Said Ren.

''Shocking! Sun stole a cop car, he and Jaune pretended to be cops and then they get away with robbing a bank! That was horrible!'' Exclaimed Weiss.

''Well at least it wasn't real.'' Said Ruby

''Well that was random.'' commented Blake.

''Everyone shush, its starting!'' snapped Nora.

 **The screen came on two show Jaune driving a car through the streets of Vale, with Cardin riding shotgun and Mercury in the backseat.**

''Wait Jaune and Cardin?'' Asked Yang, sceptically.

''Well their both wearing black and white suits. Their probably working together on something. Assumed Blake.

''But still they've got Mercury Black of all people in the back seat and if you look closely uhh, Cardin has a gun!'' Yang added.

''This probably isn't going to end well.'' Deduced Ren knowing what Cardin's like.

 **''You ever seen the show cops?'' Asked Cardin. Well their was this cop and he was talking about a gunfight he had with this guy in the hallway and he just unloaded on this guy and he didn't hit nothin'. It was just him and this guy.**

''Yeah they tend to do that.'' Said Yang.

''But the cop apparently missed every shot.'' Added Ruby.

''He's just rambling on about some TV show.'' Said Blake.

''Is their even a point to this?'' Asked

''I don't like this. Admitted Pyrrha. ''Jaune and Cardin together in a car, Cardin's armed, they've got Mercury Black in the back seat.''

''Oh? You worried about vomit boy?'' Teased Pyrrha.

 **''Look if you want to play the blind man go walk with a shepherd but me my eyes are wide open.'' Said Jaune**

 **''What does that mean?'' Asked Cardin.**

 **''It means from here on out I'm retired.''**

 **''Oh come on.''**

 **Then Jaune and Cardin descended into a whole argument about the whole situation which was confusing for the people watching as they were missing the context of the situation.**

''Uhh, what's going on here?'' Asked Ruby.

''I'm guessing Jaune's trying to quit his job but Cardin's trying to talk him out of it.'' Deduced Blake.

''It would really help to know the context behind all this.'' Said Ren.

''What?'' asked Nora not understanding what Ren just said.

 **''Hey Mercury what do you make of all this?'' Asked Cardin, effectively bringing Mercury into the conversation.**

 **''Man, I don't even have an opinion.'' Replied Mercury.**

 **Cardin then turned around to face mercury but what put the group on edge was that Cardin was pointing his gun directly at Mercury.**

 **''Well you gotta have an opinion. I mean do you think god came down from heaven and stopped-'' He was interrupted as the gun discharged and Mercury ended up being shot in the face splattering blood all over the inside of the car causing the RWBY cast to reel back in shock.**

''Oh my god Cardin actually shot him!'' Exclaimed Ruby.

 **''Oh man I just shot Mercury in the face.'' Admitted Cardin nonchalantly.**

 **''Why did you do that!?'' Jaune demanded.**

 **''Well I didn't mean it, it was an accident.'' Relied Cardin sheepishly.**

''How do you accidentally shoot someone!?'' Screeched Weiss.

 **''Jeez I've seen a lot off crazy stuff in my day but this-''**

 **''Chill out, it was an accident, the car must've hit a bump or something.''**

 **''The car didn't hit no goddamn bump!''**

 **''Hey! I didn't mean to shoot him, the gun went off by itself or somethin'.''**

 **''Well look at this, were driving along a city street in broad daylight!''**

 **''Well I wasn't thinkin' about the splatter.''**

 **''Well you better be thinking about it know! We gotta get this thing off the road! Cops tend to notice pretty quickly when your driving cars drenched in blood!''**

 **''Can't we just take it to a friendly place?''**

 **Jaune just huffed as he pulled out his scroll and auto dialled someone.**

 **''Who you callin'?'' Asked Cardin.**

 **''Friend of mine, Lie Ren.'' Jaune replied hastily.''**

 **''Who's that?'' Asked Cardin.**

 **''Friend of mine, lives around here.'' Replied Jaune hastily. ''And you better hope he's home because if he isn't, were screwed cause I ain't got no more people I can call around these parts...Ren?...Hey its me, Jaune!...Look I can't explain right now but me and Cardin, we've gotten ourselves in some real mess right here. We need to use your garage for a couple of ours.'' Then the screen cut to black. leaving the gang to think about what they just saw.**

''Well...That was shocking.'' Said Ren.

''And check that out, vomit boy's gotten ballsy.'' Commented Yang.

''He did seem more confident.'' Added Blake.''

''Well think about it.'' Said Ren. ''If that happened to our Jaune. He would probably freak out but that Jaune seemed to be a lot more confident.''

''And it seemed like out of the two of them, even with Cardin having that gun, that Jaune was the one in charge.''

''Lets not forget the fact that Cardin 'accidentally' shot someone! And that Jaune would be driving that blood soaked car for however long!'' Weiss interrupted.

''But we didn't even get to see how it ended.'' Complained Nora.

''Well you never know, we might end up eventually watching the next part to this.''


	3. 5 AM at Freddy's

**A/N-I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, I've been busy with college. I just finished Art and Design level 2 and according to the teacher I passed with a distinction but however its the examiner that has the final say. Despite this I'm now free to write more chapters. Also this is my first chapter in a while so sorry if its a little sup par.**

 **Chapter 3-5 AM at Freddy's**

 **For the next reality the screen came on to show Jaune sitting in an all to familiar dark and dimly lit office, wearing a security guard uniform and looking at a tablet.**

''Oh no not this.'' Groaned Pyrrha.''

''What?'' Asked Ruby.

''This is just like that game Five Nights At Freddy's, its one of the most popular horror games Remnant.''

''Since when do you of all people play video games?'' Asked Weiss.

''I don't usually, Jaune just showed me the game once, a while ago. Apparently he's a pretty big fan on the series.'' Answered Ren. ''He also told me about the first time he showed you the game. About how after you died on the third night you called your dad and demanded he buy out the company who made the game only to find out that it was instead it was made by a single indie game developer.''

Weiss just angrily turned away as Ruby, yang and Nora laughed at her expense.

 **Jaune then heard footsteps on his left which were growing louder and louder to which he pressed a button which shut the door. He then used the light to see if anything was there. He shone the light and it revealed the Foxy the Pirate animatronic. He then turned the light of and then turned it on again repeatedly. First Foxy was there then Freddy himself then Foxy and Freddy then the entire crew, Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were all cramped together..**

 **He then looked down at his watch which read 5:57. There was only three minutes left but then the power ran out. Then door then opened followed by an eerie jingle and Freddy's eyes glowing in the darkness.**

''Well Vomit boys dead.'' Said Yang bluntly.

Pyrrha wanted to make a retort but instead braced herself for the jump scare that was about to happen.

''Hey he might make it!'' Argued Ruby.

''Well we'll just have to wait and see.'' Said Ren.

 **Then Jaune, instead of being met with an untimely demise was greeted with a rhythmic chime followed by children cheering meaning that it was 6 A.M and he had survived the night.**

 **What followed next was a musical montage of Jaune gloating in his victory. It first showed Jaune turning the generator back on and restoring power to the build, then it showed him parading through the main hall, then he was antagonizing Freddy Fazbear by poking his nose, then he was parading through the party hall, then he was taking a selfie with Bonnie, then was parading through the party hall again, then finally he was parading through a hall where his moment was finally cut short as he passed a clock on the wall that had not yet reached 6 A.M.**

 **He looked down at his watch which read 6:01. He then tapped it causing it to glitch out or a brief moment and show that it was in fact still 5:57. He the just stared at his watch in horror as the eerie jingle began to play again and Freddy Fazbear's two animatronic hands slowly reached behind him and grasped his head.**

''Well Vomit boy's dead.'' Repeated Yang.

''Hey we don't know that!'' Argued Ruby.

''Actually, he was caught by the animatronics so there is a high chance that he does in fact die.'' Admitted Ren.

Everyone else just remained quiet. Nobody really knew what to make of what they just watched. Jaune Arc, team JNPR's fearless leader, who most notably protect the notorious academy bully Cardin Winchester by beheading an Ursa Major was just killed of by an animatronic bear.


	4. Meet the Heavy

**Chapter 4: Meet the Heavy**

 **The screen lit up for the fourth alternate reality to show Jaune inside of what appeared to be an Atlas military base, holding a large Gating gun with ease before setting it down on a table before taking a seat and facing the camera. He was shown to be wearing an atlas soldiers military gear minus the helmet along with a bullet belt across his torso, not only that but his gear was also sleeveless which made him look even more badass. On top of that he was also shown taller, around the same height as either Junior or Yatsuhashi and a lot more muscular.**

''Well, well. It looks like vomit boy's been working out.'' Yang pointed out.

''What do you expect? You need to be physically fit to join the military.''

''Well at least in this reality he's made himself useful.''

 **''I am the heavy weapons guy around here. And THIS is my weapon.'' He announced. ''It weighs 150kg and fires 400 lien custom tool cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs 400,000 lien to fire this weapon for TWELVE seconds.'' He added with utmost importance.**

Ruby just watched on, entranced by the specifics of Jaune's weapon. Ever since she first went to Signal Academy she's had a weakness for weapons, especially the murder machine type weapons which can take out numerous opponents in seconds so hearing this was like heaven for her.

 **The camera then cut to him laughing hysterically for the next few seconds and then cut to him inspecting his Gatling gun closely until he noticed an unfamiliar smudge on one of the barrels.**

 **''Oh my god who touched Velvet?'' He breathed out in shock. ''Alright...WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!?''**

''Well it looks like Jaune likes someone else.'' Said Yang, trying to get some sort of reaction out of Pyrrha. She kept her composure but Yang could tell she was at least at least a little jealous.

 **The camera showing a upper body shot of Jaune while he stood while also being tilted down slightly so the camera looked up at him.**

 **''Some people think they can outsmart me...Maybe (sniff), maybe...But I have yet to meet one person who can outsmart a bullet.'' He spoke wisely showing that despite being strong, he was also quite smart.**

 **The camera then cut to Jaune out on a battlefield mowing opposing forces down with his Gatling gun.**

 **''HEEEEEEEH! OOOOWWWWEEEEHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! CRY SOME MORE!'' He roared out as the camera panned around to show all the enemy forces that were being killed by him.**

''That was awesome!'' Exclaimed Nora.

''Well...That was an abrupt ending.'' Said Ren.


	5. Nosferatu Arc

**Chapter 5-Nosferatu Arc**

 **Jacque Schnee was a man who intended to climb to the top of the world no matter what and to do that he was going to make himself the richest man in the world. To him the only thing that mattered in life was money and he believed that if one had money then they could do anything they wished. No one knows how he came to believe this but no one seemed to care.**

''Wow. Is your dad really like that?'' Asked Ruby.

''For the most part yes.'' Replied Weiss. ''He's always seemed to care more about the family business than his family.''

 **What only mattered to him was maximizing profits which was why he manipulated Nicholas Schnee into giving him his daughters hand in marriage. He respected the man for establishing such a large scale enterprise but considered him a fool for sacrificing maximum profits by sticking to 'ethical' practices. So the first thing he did when he became CEO was retract all employee benefits and make only faunus do all the hard labour, he believed that it was only fair if they were going to be living outside menagerie. They didn't have many options either so it was either hard labour or be forever homeless.**

Blake narrowed her eyes at the mention of faunus doing all the hard labour. That was the kind of thing that spawned hate amongst humans and faunus.

 **He also cut funding to all the departments he deemed unnecessary. One department he took satisfaction in dismantling was the research department which looked into alternate ways to obtain dust as well as recycle it, all just to line his own pockets. However this act was met with major backlash because if something where to happen that rendered dust useless or if Remnants dust supply were to run out, they would be left with no fall-back plan. However Jacque didn't care one bit and in response to the backlash, he fired all the staff who worked in the department and had all the research destroyed.**

''That's a good point.'' Mentioned Ren. ''No matter how big the supply may be, Remnants supply of dust is still limited and when need a plan for when it completely runs out.''

''Yes but this version of my dad doesn't seem to care.'' Said Weiss. ''And I bet you my actual dad wouldn't care that much either.''

 **Now with money. Jacque believed he could control everything. Which is why he was endlessly frustrated at the few things he couldn't control. His wife and children.**

 **His first child was a girl who they named Winter. While Jacque was disappointed that it wasn't a boy he decided to make do but any and all plans he had for her were dashed when she found out that she had inherited the family semblance. He tried to deter her from a life of combat but not only did she become a huntress but she joined the Atlas military academy. The one place were he couldn't reach her, even with his seemingly endless wealth. Realizing she was no good he tried for another child hoping that they would actually be able to control it, the only problem was that his second child was also a girl who they named Weiss.**

 **Not only were none of his plans working but apparently his wife had taken money from the family account and invested it into weapons research. While he wouldn't normally mind this because his wife is a good friend to the general of the military but the funding instead went to a independent weapons manufacturing corporation. One who's products didn't rely on dust so his own wife was supporting his competition. He decided to just confront her and make her stop by threatening her with legal action but once again his actions were deailed by a Schnee woman.**

 **(A fair amount of context later)**

 **But now all of Jacques control over the Schnee name would wome crashing down all because of one organization. Hellsing. They were unknown by many however he was even more influential than the SDC and was trusted by all four kingdoms. If only he had power like that. So he came up wth a seemingly perfect plan of action. A plan to assassinate Willow Schnee.**

He had hired a mercenary named Felix who after being paid an enerous sum of money and a permanent position as an enforcer. He was more than happy to make sure that Willow Schnee had a fatal 'accident' on a bullhead. The icing on the cake was that she was visiting Winter at Atlas Academy.

Everyone watching was just appauled and disgusted. This version of Weiss' father paid some assassin to kill his wife with the intention of turning his own children into puppets for him to control!

 **(One extravagant funeral later)**

 **A week after Willow Schnee's funeral, a lawyer came to read her will and testament. Jacque was eager to assert his position as head of the schnee family but was shocked to find out that he was completely excluded from the will. The only ones who were mentioned were Weiss, Winter and their butler Klien. He then connected the facts. Klein served the Schnee family for years so he was probably left something out of gratitude. Weiss was only two years old so anything left for her would be inaccessible until she was much older. Then finally Winter was only seventeen at the time so she would have to wait a few more months before accessing anything left to her.**

 **He was at a breaking point. The legacy he worked to hard to cement was being dismantled before his very eyes. His throne was being taken from him and given to his daughter Winter. There was only one thing he could do now. To kill Winter and make Weiss his puppet. With Weiss being two years old he would still be running things and when she became old enough he would still be running things then. Either he would moulded Weiss into a complete puppet for him to control or he's just remove the need for her altogether.**

''Oh that son of a bitch.'' Muttered Yang, her lavender eyes having turned red.

''Not only did he have his wife killed but now he wants to kill his own daughter too!'' Exclaimed Pyrrha, outraged at Jacque's actions.

Through out the ordeal Weiss was silent. She couldn't believe it, not even her real dad was this horrible! Sure he may put the family business a head of his family but despite not showing it, he does care about them to an extent. But this Jacque saw his family as nothing more than nuisances that need to be killed or puppets that need to be controlled.

 **(More context later)**

 **However his plans were foiled yet again. It turns out the Schnee Manor had a hidden dungeon. If he had known about it earlier I could have saved him quite a bit of money but that didn't stop him from admiring it. It was still in working condition despite being so old, each sell had lots of room and the place had a very intricate locking mechanism. It was clear Winter had brought him down here for a reason.**

 **(Much more context later)**

Everyone watching was appalled at Jacques actions. He obviously let all his money go to his head and while they may have just heard of this 'Hellsing' organization he immediately believed he should be entitled to it. And now he and that mercenary who killed Weiss's mom were now going to kill Winter.

 **''You think all you need to run Hellsing are data sheets and information?'' Winter asked. ''Hellsing isn't something that can be managed from behind a desk. It requires real leadership, real charisma and the willingness to accept responsibility and not only do you lack all those traits you have the one thing that is necessary to rule Hellsing. Blood. The blood of Hellsing runs through my veins but not yours and without it, even if you make Weiss your puppet, the bloodlust of Hellsing will eat you alive.''**

 **Jacque then slammed the but of his handgun into her head causing her to bleed.**

 **''Fine! If you won't tell me I have no use for you!'' He snarled as he took aim directly at her forehead. ''The only good daughter is an obedient one!''**

 **''Um, boss.'' Felix said trying to get his attention.**

 **''Not know Felix.'' Jacque scolded.**

 **''But boss you really need to see this.''**

 **''What is it!'' He snapped. He looked up to see Felix pointing at the far end of the cell and found himself speechless.**

 **Apparently a human cadaver that was strapped to the wall had begun to move around. First it moved slowly but then forcefully ripped itself from the wall with immense strength and began lapping up Winter's blood with gusto. It then looked up to reveal blond hair caked with dirt, blood red eyes like a grimm's and a grin of inhumanly sharp teeth. He was also apparently wearing a black suit of all things with a pair of white gloves with pentagrams inscribed on them.**

''Its Jaune!'' Shouted Ruby.

''Jaune!?'' Hoped Pyrrha.

''Our fearsome leader is here!'' Cheered Nora.

''About time vomit boy showed up.'' Commented Yang.

''I never though I'd say this. But I'm actually glad so see him for once.'' Admitted Weiss.

 **''Good evening.'' He spoke with a smooth cultured voice like a count or a marquis. ''I thank your for offering your lives a wake up meal for me. I can build up quite the appetite after being asleep for decades on end.''**

 **Felix then suddenly shot Jaune in the head, straight through his left eye but instead of falling over he remained standing. He then regenerated from the shot before Felix and Jacque's very eyes. Even with a new eye.**

 **''Know that wasn't very nice.'' He said mockingly. ''But I suppose creatures like you can't do anything but scream and flay about.''**

 **''Get back!'' He shrieked. He then kicked Weiss at him and turned to run only for him to devour his entire neck with one bite. A two year old Weiss cut watch in tears as blood spurted out of the fallen mercenaries stump of a neck. Then in an act that completely went against his appearance Jaune picked up Weiss and placed her out of harms way before turning his gaze towards the Jacque Schnee.**

''Whoa!'' Yang exclaimed. ''He just tore the guys throat out!''

''Is he supposed to be some kind of vampire or something?'' Asked Ren. ''I mean he said he was asleep for decades, and the way he licked up all of Winters blood.''

''Either way he's probably going to kill that murderer now and I say good riddance!'' Snapped Weiss.

 **''Get back! I am Jacque Schnee. Head of the SDC and future head of Hellsing and you will obey me!'' Hearing this he couldn't help but laugh.**

 **''How amusing. A mere faker trying to take the name of Schnee for himself is just priceless. However despite this you claim to be a Schnee and the future head of Hellsing. Your barley qualify as food for me let, let alone for being my master.''**

 **Jacque then fired a shoot at the beat but he merely brought his hands up and flicked the bullet away and back at him, shattering his kneecap.**

 **'''The same day you killed mother.'' Said Winter, rising to her feet. ''She told me about how your were going to try and take over Hellsing. So she gave me this key to this very cell. You see Jacque. E** **ven if I have to deal with the devil. I won't let anyone hurt my family!'' She finished as she pulled out a dagger.**

 **''No you can't do this!'' Jacque panicked as he crawled forward and grabbed Winters ankle. ''Pease spare me!'' He begged.**

 **''Sorry but I have no mercy for people like you.'' She sneered. ''Allow me to personally end your life.'' Winter then plunged the dagger into Jacque's heart killing him.**

''That was a twist. You'd think Jaune would have killed him.'' Commented Blake.

''But its better this way.'' Said Weiss. ''Winter gets to avenge both our mother and our family name.''

 **He was the richest man in the world but he had ruined to many innocent lives. He regretted the name Hellsing as hell had sung for his arrival. He lived like a king but in the end he died like an animal.**

 **''Well now that your awake, what shall I call you?'' Asked Winter having risen to her feet.**

 **''Hmm...I do go by many names but your mother called me...Jaune. Jaune Arc.**

By the end everyone was speechless. Even with the...Semi-happy ending with Jaune saving the day and Jacque Schnee finally being put down, Winter surviving her assassination attempt by the hands of her own father and with their mother being avenged. The implications were still severe. While he may be dead he ruined so many lives during his reign of tyranny as head of the SDC. It would be a slow and steady path to recovery from there on out.

 **A/N-And there you have it. Shout out to 'the composcreator' for letting me use his story for this chapter. If you want to read the full, in depth story of 'Nosferatu Arc' go check out the story on his account.**

 **-Two things to note though, I didn't want to plagiarize the whole story so I changed the wording and I didn't want to have to write over 5000 words (The original story is really long) so in some places, were I felt like I could cut some things out I took the liberty of writing a short header in its place.**


	6. Jaune vs Taiyang (Gumbino)

**Chapter 7 - Jaune vs Taiyang (Gumbino)**

 **"Wow, I didn't think that'd affect you THAT badly."**

 **"AHH!" Screeched Weiss as the whole gang turned around to see the author.**

 **"Uh, when did you get here?" Asked Ren.**

 **"I've been here the whole time." Deadpanned the author. "Which bring's me back to my previous point. Did that seriosly affect you8 that badly?"**

 **"Yes it did!" Snapped Weiss. "We just saw my dad have my mom killed and try to kill my sister!"**

 **"But your sister lived and killed your dad instead. That has to coun't for something right?" Asked the author.** **"You know, in a kind of...Poetically ironic kind of way...You know, your dad tried to kill your sister but in the end your sister killed your dad.**

 **"You have to admit it was a pretty satisfying ending." Amitted Yang.**

 **"Nobody asked you!" Weiss snapped.**

 **"Ok, ok look! I can see that that reality, for lack of a better term, messed you up pretty bad. The authour stated bluntly. "So how about i put on something a little more...Light hearted. The author then snapped his fingers, causing the screen to light up.**

The screen lit up to show both Jaune and Taiyang Xiaolong in the realm of one of the worlds most favourite RPG's.

 **"Hey there's Jaune." said Ruby.**

 **"And why is dad there?" Asked Yang.**

 **" _(Gasp)_ Its pokemon!" Exclaimed Nora.**

"Oh man, a pokemon trainer! Go Squirtle!" Jaune then sent out one of the three beloved Kanto starters.

( _Squirtle LV10_ )

 **"Oh! Its Squirtle!" Gushed ruby.** **"He's my favourite starter."**

 **"Seriously?" Asked Yang in disbelief. "Charmander's obviously the best starter."**

 **"Well if you look at it from a technical standpoint then Bulbasaur is technically the best starter as the first two gyms are rock and water types respectivley." Explained Ren.**

"Oh man, here we go again. Who is it gonna be this time huh? A grass type?"Asked Squirtle.

"Yes it is. Go Bulbasaur!" Called Taiyang as he sent out another one of the three beloved Kanto starters.

( _Bulbasaur LV100_ )

 **"I've never played pokemon before but can already tell this is an unfair match up." Stated Weiss bluntly."**

 **"Well from what it said, water types are probably weak to grass types." Stated Blake.**

 **"No I mean the level difference." Corrected Weiss. "A level 10 squirtle against a level 100 Bulbasaur."**

"Great! And your seriously gonna make me fight a grass type?" Asked Squirtle.

"Go Squirtle-"

( _Jaune wants Squirtle to suicide._ )

"You don't think that's a little dense? I mean, i'm a water type. Grass types are my weakness."

"Don't worry Squirtle, with the power of friendship i believe we can win this!"

 **"I know Jaune means well but i can't help but feel sorry for that Squirtle." Admitted Pyrrha.**

"The power of freindship." Squirtle repeated skeptically. "All right I trust you."

"Bulbasaur use Sludge bomb!" Commanded Taiyang.

( _Squirtle fainted._ )

"I TRUSTED YOOOOOOU!" Yelled Squirtle in agony before finally fainting.

 **"No not Squirtle!" Cried Ruby.**

 **"Well it's his own fault for purposely putting himself at a dis-advantage." Said Weiss. She didn't she it but she felt sorry for the Squirtle, having fainted due to Jaune's poor desicion making.**

( _Jaune pretends to not to be nervous._ )

"Heh, you think your getting to me by effortlessly defeating my pokemon but let me tell you something. Your not!"

"What is wrong with this guy?" Asked Bulbasaur quietly.

"I have no idea." Replied Taiyang quietly.

"Go Pidgeot!" Called Jaune as he sent out his next pokemon.

( _Pidgeot LV36._ )

"Bulbasaur return." Commanded Taiyang. "Go Lapras!"

( _Lapras LV100._ )

"See Pigeot here is my strongest pokemon. Theres no way you can-"

"Lapras use Blizzard!" Commanded Taiyang, interrupting Jaune.

( _Pidgeot_ _fainted._ )

"Pssh! Did i say may strongest pokemon? I meant my weakest heh heh heh..." Jaune laughed, obvously nervous.

"See this here is my strongest pokemon! Go Charizard!" He called out as he sent out the majestic fire dragon pokemon in all its glory.

 **"Ok here we go! charizard, final evolution of Charmander and one of the best and most popular pokemon out there!" Bragged Yang.**

"Ugh! How many times do i have to tell you, stop picking me in your stupid pokemon battles. I was watching a marathon of Mistrals next top model." Ranted Charizard.

 **"Mistral's next top model, Is that even a thing?" Asked Blake.**

"Alright buddy lets just beat this guy and i'll leave you to your show." Reasoned Jaune.

"Don't call me buddy. Don't you get that i'm not your friend. I don't even remotely like you!"

"Lapras use Water cup!" Taiyang commanded. Lapras then filled up a small styrofoam cup with water and then casually dumped it on Charizard.

( _Charizard fainted._ )

"IT BURS! WHY DOES IT BURN SO MUCH!! WHYYYYYY!?!?!?" Yelled Charizard in agony before faintined.

 **"Are you kidding me!" Yelled Yang seeing her favourite starter evolution get knocked out with something as simple as a water cup.**

"Stop doing that!" Demanded Jaune.

"You mean me one shotting your pokemon?" Asked Taiyang.

"Your hacking! I won't battle you anymore, stop it!"

 **"How can you hack a pokemon battle?" Asked Ren.**

"I'm hacking?"

"Stop it!...You have to let me kill one of your pokemon."

"Are you serious?" Asked Taiyang in disbelief.

"Yes!" Snapped Jaune as he turned away in a huff.

"...It's like I'm battling with a four year old. Alright I'll let you kill one of my pokemon."

"Great, go Bulbasaur!"

( _Bulbasaur LV1_ )

Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Commanded Jaune.

"Bulba!" Cried Bulbasaur as it attacked Lapras. However it only did a miniscule amount of damage.

 **"This is getting sad." Frowned Ren. "Even with a type advantage, that Bulbasaur is only level 1."**

"You've got to be kidding me." Muttered Taiyang.

"Now I know we can win this!" Cheered Jaune."

 **"No you can't Jaune." Stated Weiss.**

"Alright. My turn i gue-"

"You said you would let me kill one of your pokemon!" Yelled Jaune in outrage.

"Did you not see hoew much damage you did to my lapras?"

"Trainer Taiyang has skipped his turn!" yelled Jaune causing Taiyang to sigh.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Jaune repeated.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur repeated as it hit Lapras again. Again, doing a miniscule amount of damage.

"Lapras use body slam!" Commanded Taiyang quickly.

"Hey!" Complained Jaune.

( _Bulbasaur fainted._ )

"There you go again! Cheating!" Snapped Jaune.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Yelled Jaune childishly. "Luckily I have a trump card for cheaters like you. Go Pikachu!"

( _Pikachu LV1)_

"Oh that's cool, I have a Pikachu too. Go Pikachu!"

( _Pikachu LV100)_

The peculiar thing was that Ozpin's Pikachu wasn't like a normal pikachu. It was like it was on steroids, it was so ripped.

 **"What happened to dad's Pikachu?" asked Ruby.**

"Please don't make me fight this guy." Begged Jaune's Pikachu.

"What're you talking about Pikachu? You're the best."

"He looks like he could use me as a Dumbell for fun."

"I know we can beat him with the power of friendship between a trainer and his pokemon."

"I hate you."

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!...Quickly." Taiyang commanded.

( _Pikachu fainted.)_

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

"Eh, your Pikachu's already fainted." Informed Taiyang.

"Aww...Oh well. You win some, you lose some right?"

 **"So he goes from being nervous, to accusing his opponent of cheating, to all of a sudden being a good sport about losing?" Asked Weiss.**

"This was the weirdest pokemon battle i've ever had." Taiyang admitted.


	7. Hardcore Chores

**A/N-Sorry I've been gone for so long but due to college and family and other things I simply don't have much time for this anymore. But due to the nature of this story, I can end this one at any chapter without having to really having rap anything up so instead of just ending this story with a notice, I figured I would end this story with one final chapter.**

 **Chapter 7-Hardcore Chores**

It started off with sun standing by himself in a rather messy looking apartment.

"Mutha f*kin' goddamn sh*t head b*tch!"

 **"I remember this." Said Ren.**

 **"What?" Asked Ruby in confusion**

At that point Jaune then walked in. "Dude you swear too much." He complained.

"No I f*king don't." He waved off, either ignoring or pretending not to notice that he swore again.

 **"Oh I get what your talking about." Ruby said in realization.**

 **"And what are you talking about?" Asked Weiss.**

 **"Remember before, when we saw Jaune and Sun pretend to be cops? This is them. Were watching them again."**

 **"Lets hope they don't do something that stupid again." Added Blake**

"You did it again! You just swore again!" Jaune argued.

"I don't swear that much your *-hole." Sun stated bluntly, swearing yet again."

"Dude you even swear in you sleep." Jaune stated bluntly.

 **(Flashback of sun sleeping)**

"(Snore) F*ckf*ckf*ckf*ckf*ck."

 **(Back to sun and Jaune)**

"Maybe I would." sun began. (Close up on sun) "IF I SLEPT!" He finished uncharectaristically seriously.

"Ok then how about this. If you can go a whole minute without swearing i'll give you a hundred lien but if you don't. You have to do my chores for the chores for the day." Purposed Jaune.

"Your on! But if I win you have to do mine!"

"All right it's a deal." Jaune agreed as he held his hand out to shake on it.

"Your on sh*t head!" He exclaimed prematurley losing the bet.

Then there was an akward silence as Jaune and Sun just stared at eachother in disbelief at how Sun lost their bet as soon as they made it. Yang couldn't help but snigger at the situation he landed himself in.

 **(With sun)**

 **Chore no.1-Go to the bank**

He the door to a bank with a loaded handgun in his right hand and a written check in his left.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A DEPOSIT!" He yelled as he marched up to the teller. "This check is personal."

"Checking your savings." The teller stammered.

"CHECK IT! DO IT NOW!" Sun yelled again as he took a hostage and held them at gunpoint.

"You sure you don't want savings!? Think about your future!"

"All of my income is...Disposable." Sun stated super seriously as he cocked his handgun.

"Ahhh! Endorse here! Endorse here!" The teller wailed as he held out a form for Sun to sign.

"NNNGGH!" Sun grunted as he 'signed' the form but since he was clenching needlessly hard, his signature came out as just a mess of scribbles

 **(With Jaune)**

"Wow. I wonder what i'm gonna do today. I could do ANYTHING!" Jaune said to himself in revelation. As his chores were being done for him he was free to do what he wanted for the day.

 **READING!**

It then cut to Jaune sitting on his bead reading Ninja's of love volume 3. Blake didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or not

 **(With Sun)**

 **Chore no.2-Get groceries**

Sun then did a repeat of what he did at the bank as he kicked open the door with a handgun, sending shoppers into a frenzy.

"Put it in the cart! Put it in the cart!" He ordered as shoppers frantically loaded a shopping cart with goods.

"That sh*t better be WHOLEWEAT!" He warned as a shopper was about to put a loaf of bread in the cart.

Nobody could really come up with anything to say right then. They just watch Sun barge into a bank and a shopping mall with a loaded handgun but instead of robbing the places, he came to aggressively deposit a check and steal peoples food respectively.

 **(With Jaune)**

 **CAT GIFS!**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune laughed hysterically as he watched a video titled 'Kitty amazing falls down stairs' which showed a cat that suspiciously looked a lot like Blake, falling down a flight of stairs. She honestly didn't know whether to be offended or not.

 **(With Sun)**

 **(Chore no.3-Take out the trash)**

"Time to take out the trash." Sun said to himself as he fired countless submachine gun rounds into the dumpster outside their apartment block.

 **''That's not how you take out the trash.'' Commented Yang.**

 **(With Jaune)**

 **ENJOYING FRESH-GROUND, SINGLE- SOURCE, SUSTAINABLE, LOCAL, FRENCH-PRESS COFFEE!**

It then cut to Jaune casually sipping fresh-ground, single source, sustainable, local, french press coffee.

 **(With Sun)**

 **(Chore no.4-Car wash)**

Sun the proceeded to drive a car, presumabley Jaune's car, off a cliff and into the ocean.

 **''That's not how you wash a car!'' Commented Weiss.**

 **(With Jaune)**

 **TAKING A NAP!**

It then cut to Jaune just taking a nap.

 **(With Sun)**

Sun then staggered back into his and Jaune's apartment, (which was completley trashed by the way) panting from 'over exerting' himself with all those chores.

 **''Wait, didn't he do the chores outside of the apartment? Why is the apartment all trashed?'' Asked Ruby. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders, not having a valid reason.**

He then took one last look at the list Jaune gave him.

 **(Chore no.5-Cleaning)**

"Cleaning? NOOOOOOO! ACK-EUGH-EH-(PFFT)-AACK!" He then fell on the ground and 'died'.

 **''Ugh! Did he seriously just fart before dying!?'' Asked Weiss, disgusted.**

 **''Did he seriously just die after doing a few chores?''**

 **''Did you not just see what he's been doing?'' Asked Yang. ''He has, in no way, been doing chores.''**

Jaune the opened his bedroom door and his eyes widened when he saw the state their apartment was in.

"SUN! WHAT THE F*CK!" He shouted.

 **''He swore!'' Gasped Nora.**

Seconds went by before Sun suddenly sprang back up.

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR DOING MY CHORES NOW FRIENDO HAHAHA!" He cheered.

"Goddamit." Jaune muttered in annoyance.

Sun then handed Jaune a list of chores to do which unlike Jaunes to-do list, consisted of stupid and outrageous things such as 'Kill a dragon' and 'eat a tiger' and 'drink battery acid'.

"Oh this'll be easy." Sneered Jaune.

Almost immediatly after he said that, it then cut to a shot of a gravestone which read...

 **Jaune**

 **He died alone**

 **''Well that escalated quickly.'' Said Ren**

Not to worry though because Jaune wasn't really dead!

"And visit the grave Sun bought for me. Done!"

Both of them then turned towards the audience.

"And that's why you don't swear motherfu-"

 **"Well...That was eventful." Commented Ren.**

 **"Well as much as I'd like to continue forcing you lot to watch alternate versions of your misfortunate blonde friend for my own amusement." The author began, gaining everyones attention. "I'm afraid even authors like myself have thing we need to do so..." He then snapped his fingers and then teams RWBY and PNR were sent back to Remnant.**

 **"That was fun." He said to himself.**


End file.
